The Message
by Amethyst2417
Summary: Nav is on her way to her nieces whenever the Hammersly is crashed sailed. Accidently, she brings their Christmas gift on the ship-an Ouija board. Whenever they are using it, it predicts something terrible...something that sends everyone of the crew into panic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is extremely random...I really don't know where I came up with this! Anyway enjoy!**

**Please review! **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Nav was just pulling out onto the road from her house, whenever her phone vibrated in the drink tray. She swore and pulled over, reading the glowing screen.

_Hammersley has been crashed sailed. All crew to report to Cairns harbour at 13 00 hours. All shore leave for the next two weeks has been postponed until further notice. _

"Frig_," _Nav chucked her phone down and did and an illegal U turn. It was a beautiful, sunny Saturday, three days after Christmas, and she was heading to Canberra to visit her sister in law and twin nieces. However, her plans had just changed.

* * *

Once she arrived at the harbour, she grabbed her bags from the trunk of her Honda, and hurried to the gangplank. A couple of the crew were already there; Bomber and Spider were doing inventory (presumably punishment for _one _of their infractions) Buffer was talking with the CO and X scurried around, looking highly annoyed.

"Hey Nav!" greeted Spider, while Bomber smiled at her. She waved, and continued up into the ship.

"Who's the present for Nav? Me?" joked Buffer as she walked by them. She looked down, confused and saw that she had accidentally grabbed her niece's Christmas present, wrapped in red and green paper.

"Of course. I got you an Ouija board Buffer," she replied, chortling.

"_An Ouija board_?" demanded X, who had come over. She looked extremely excited "I haven't seen one of those in years!"

"Yeah. My nieces are 15, and pretty big into the astrology, zodiac stuff. I personally don't buy it, but I bet Jamie and Vickie will be just pumped. Sorta like you right now X."

"I just haven't used one in forever! Like seriously!" her eyes grew open wide "Nav, can we play it?"

"Sure. I can rewrap it." Nav wouldn't admit it, but she actually wanted to see if it would work.

"That's awesome!" Bomber was practically jumping up and down with anticipation "Please, please, please Nav?"

Nav just rolled her eyes, grinning at the younger sailor's behaviour.

"You can keep it away from me," Spider looked pale "Those things are evil Nav. Why did you bring it on the ship?"

"I agree with Spider. Nav…" the CO looked concerned, eyeing the box warily.

"Sir, I promise I will keep it in my footlocker the whole time," Nav winked at X and Bomber.

"Good," the CO walked away, as other crew began to arrive.

"Tonight at 8pm, in the junior sailors mess," X muttered "I'll tell the others."

* * *

Nav arrived at 8, in the junior sailors mess. To her shock, half the crew was there. X and Bomber of course, but also 2dads, Buffer, Swain, RO (who looked deeply suspicious) Charge, and to her shock Spider, who looked miserable.

"Ready?" Nav placed the board on the table, turned off the lights and flicked on the battery operated candles they had found in storage. Everyone placed two fingers on the pointer. It was completely silent.

"Are you ready?" X whispered to the board. Someone let out a giggle, but everyone ignored him. They waited. Suddenly, the pointer moved towards yes.

"There must be some sort of trick to this. Some sort of physics involved," muttered Swain, as everyone else stared at the numbers.

"Ouija, answer this. Will Nav marry Buffer?" 2dads and many of the junior sailors, even Swain and Charge began to laugh. In the darkness, they couldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

"2dads, I am going to kill you," murmured Buffer, glaring at him.

The pointer went to no.

"Here's one for Spider," chortled Charge "Our doubting Thomas."

"I'm not doubting," stammered Spider, looking terrified.

"Does Spider like Bomber?" he asked. A chorus of 'Ohhs', and pats on Spiders back began.

The pointer moved to yes. Everyone burst out laughed, as Bomber looked like she wanted to kill Charge or the board, or both. Spider, if possible, managed to pale even more.

The silly little questions went on for a couple more minutes, which caused everyone to break out into peels of laughter. Only RO remained expressionless.

"I don't like these things," he said slowly, as they finished giggling.

"Why?" Nav. RO demanded looked at the board, still passive.

"It predicted my grandmother's death when I was ten," he muttered "It was right."

"It bet it was just random," Swain said, the room oddly silent.

Suddenly, the pointer began to move.

"H," someone said, and began saying the other letters.

"A-M-M-E-R-S-L-Y D-E-A-D."

"Hammersly…_dead? _" Buffer looked at the board in terror "What does that mean?"

And suddenly, it gave a date.

* * *

**How do you like it? Should I continue? Thanks for all comments! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! **

**Okay so here is my second chapter...tell me what you think! Thank you everyone who read, commented, favourited etc-you guys are fantastic! :)**

**And please understand that this is completely fictional-don't fool around with Ouija boards! **

**I don't own anything**

**Remember, please review! Tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Within two seconds, Spider collected the board up, and promptly headed to the deck. Everyone exchanged bewildered glances until they heard the splash.

"You owe me twenty bucks!" shouted Nav as soon as Spider returned.

"Fine. As long as that bloody thing is off the boat," Spider looked angry "Why the hell did you even bring it on!?"

"Time to head in," exclaimed Swain, walking right between Spider and Nav

"Agreed," X looked disappointed. She shook her head "not even one evil spirit" and sighed wistfully.

"Spider, are you afraid of a _board game_?" 2dads slung an arm over his shoulder. Spider aggressively shrugged it off, making a face and walked to his cabin, slamming the door behind him. Suddenly, the CO appeared.

"What's going on? Why is my entire crew in the junior mess?" he looked deeply confused, raising an eyebrow.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Couldn't sleep," Nav said quickly. He crossed his arms.

"You _all _couldn't sleep?"

They all nodded in reply. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Well, now I have a crew of insomniac vampires. Wait until I try and explain _this one _to Navcom. In the meantime, go not sleep in your cabins!"

"Yes sir," the crew slowly drifted apart into the various rooms.

* * *

Within a few days, the run in with the Ouija board was forgotten. All was running smoothly.

As they were patrolling, they came upon an island.

"Perfect timing," the CO grabbed the intercom "A meeting on the deck now!"

* * *

"I know, it's a pain, but this is what Navcom wants. It's a team training exercise. Wegner Island is an uninhabited, 20km by 10 km island, with jungle and three beaches-one east, north and west. We're going to be staying there for three days, along with teams from HMAS Elizabeth and Victory. It's going to be a team building exercise for us and an inner-ship competition. By the end of the three days, we have to complete challenges, and beat the other two teams,"

"This sounds like some sort of demented summer camp," Buffer groaned.

"Prize is one week of shore leave," Commander Flynn added in.  
"I'm in," he said quickly.

"Each team consists of 10, including at least two medics. We aren't allowed radios-flares are our only means of communication. We get two Browning hand guns, two round of ammo, and a bullet proof vest each. Severe penalties will be given if you shoot anyone!"

"Rations?" inquired X

"Only a canteen of water each."

"This is beginning to sound like some bizarre Hunger Games," muttered Nav.

"Our team is me, the XO, Swain, Buffer, Charge, Nav, 2dads, Bomber, Spider, and RO. Lieutenant Barker, you have the ship."

* * *

"This isn't right, Spider moaned, as the group set up tents on the sandy west beach, dubbed camp Hammersley. Buffer and Swain were trying to prepare a fire, and looked up at Spider in frustration.

"Mate, go do something useful. We need kindling,"

"Right," Spider grabbed the small hatchet, the only weapon aside from the guns and trekked into the forest. After grabbing an armload and depositing it by the two men, Spider headed to the shoreline, and began looking for driftwood, as instructed to do. On his way, he ran into Nav.

"It's pretty weird isn't it?" she commented.

"Agreed," Bomber appeared, holding a large bag "Our lifelines-water and flares,"

The trio walked the shoreline, picking up driftwood and discussing the 'team building exercise.' Suddenly, they saw something on the shoreline a few meters away.

"_Oh my God, _"Spider looked horrified as Nav picked up the soaking Ouija board.

"It's obviously not the same," Nav was completely calm. Bomber and Spider weren't.

"How can you tell?" Bomber demanded.

"I wrote a note on the bottom,' she flipped it over, smirking "Exactly like this one," she continued, her smirk fading, after seeing a words.

"What does it say?" Bomber whispered.

"Merry Christmas Vickie and Jamie, love Aunt Nikki," Nav looked terrified "It's the same board."

"How is that possible?" Bomber muttered.

"It's not,' said Sider. He stared straight ahead, past the horizon "Something isn't right. This whole exercise isn't right.

"They're trying to warn us. Something horrible is going to happen to the Hammersley." Spider faced the two women

"Someone is going to die."

* * *

** Okay, dark ending eh? you'll see what happens soon! **

**Please review, rate, favourite-thank you everyone who has read! :) **


End file.
